Lovers Spell
by Walking like the Rain
Summary: If i had known earlier, I would have stopped myself from loving to avoid the pain. Is it really fair to me? What did I do? Is fate mad at me or something?
1. Chapter 1

If I had known earlier, I would have stopped myself from loving to avoid the pain.

Is it really fair to expect all of this from me? I mean, im just one girl, one overworked girl.

I have no idea about any of this, so if there is suppost to be some hidden sign, or clue, if its not promenent enough, with my mind so cluttered with other stuff to worry about, I just might be too blind to see it.

Crazy? To you? Defenatly.

To me? Its just time to wake up and smell the roses of another day.

~xx~

Its early monday morning, the outside is dark and the rain is cold on my bare arms. I blame the weather man. Where are the angry mobs when you need them?

I walk to the bust stop, half aslep, my clothes are wrinkled and wet and I forgot to have breakfast. Everyone knows I'm not much of a morning person. I almost feel bad for my social studies teacher.

I see my friends walk down the street to my left. They were smart. They actually looked outside before chosing their attire.

My eyes met Rachels, and habitually, my head jerks back slightly, one of my many ways to say 'hello'. She similes then I see her eyes covered by her boyfriends hands. I see him whisper something into her right ear.

Nigel Uno let go of her eyes and kissed her cheek. I turn away. I want my best friend to be happy, I just wish she would go a little lighter when I'm around.

The wind blows, stringing my frizzy red hiar all around my face, a feeling I am used to. I feel something behind me, but I ignore it. I hear talking then someone brushing my hair out with their hands. I turn around. Kuki is standing there, playing with my curly locks.

She let go with one hand and waves. I smile. I can feel her braiding my hair. It feels good. The wind blows my bags back, revieling my Jade green eyes.

The bus comes to a rickety stop. I jump on and sit in the middle. Kuki abandons her boyfriend to sit by me. Wally goes to sit with another guy in the back. "Green is a good color for you" She says out of the blue. "Thanks"

Kuki has always been my friend. Rachel used to be the best friend i had, because we spent so much time together up on Moon Base. But then, she got a boyfriend, and started hanging out with him more than me. Not that I can blame her, I mean, I would be just as excited if I got a boyfriend. But Kuki stayed with me, even though she had a boyfriend.

A while ago, I had a slumber party. My best friend at the time left us to become another teen traitor. Kuki promised me then and there that she was and always would be my friend, and I believed her.

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?" I giggle. Kuki was one of those people who always knew what to do every minute. She always managed to get everything done, but nobody ever actually sees her do it. "I'm not even sure what I'm going to have for lunch today, forget the weekend." It was her turn to laugh. She always has thought that i was just so unorganized and an under-achiever. But she is oddly ok with it.

"Well, I'm going to the Rainbow Monkey balloon parade." My ears perk up. Rainbow Monkeys are my life. Kuki always seems to know just what I want, "Wana come?" She asks. "YES!" I scream and jump out of my seet. Perhaps I am a bit too loud. The whole bus is staring at me. My face turns pink. I sit back down.

The moment is lost. the bus screams to a stop. We go to our lockers. There is no teacher hounding us to hurry when there is still 10 minutes to get to clas. I open my locker. Abigail comes up to me. "I like your skirt." She tells me. I look down. A simple olive green mini skirt, no reason to attract staring, like her hat. "You changed your had." I pointed to the light blue hat purched on the top of her head.

She swivles it around, and her face tinted pink. She walked away just as fast as she came. I search my locker for the book that I know is not there. Warm hands are placed on my tense shoulders. I relax. "What do you want boy?" My accent stressed 'boy.'

"Easy, just wanted to see how my baby doll is." He put his hands up. I scowl and slam my locker. Why do we have to have most of the same classes? I ask myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Social Studies. There are actually quite a few words I could use to describe it. Boring, pointless, dull, colorless, hardcore fact, I could go on.

The only reason I even go to this class is because Kuki is in it. Unfortunatly, he is also in this class, and he sits right behind me. Second row, fourth seat, he sits in the way back against the wall. I sit in the second row, third seat. Yeah, for high school, its pretty small.

I tend to slouch in my seat. A habit my brothers also have. My feet on Kuki's basket and my upper back rests against the back of the chair.

Some days, I will play with Kuki's raven colored hair. She seems to like it, because she moves her head to where I need it to be. But today, I just want to sleep. The dark brunette next to me offers me a small chocolate chip cookie. I accept it and silently thank her. She smiles.

Mr. Dimser turns around to write 'Geopgraphic Peace Treaty Plan.' Apparently, Greece had a plan to establish peace treatys in certain orders. Not that I know, Kuki told me.

I pop the cookie into my mouth. I slowly chel the soft crumbs. The teacher turns around. My jaw locks into place. i grind it between my teeth when I think he's not looking. "Miss Fulbrite, why do you think Greece would try to create treaties in patters all spread out rather than all at once?" I swallow. Nobody notices.

I stand up. "Well, Greece knew that if any other country knew its plans, they would feel obligated to not sign the treaty, and not give Greece total power. So by signing them one by one or two by two, it just looks like they are making allies, not dictatorship."

Dead silence.

The whole speach recieves a round of defening applause. My cheeks grow hot and I play with the edge of my skirt. I sit back down.

"Impressive Miss Fulbrite...But why would Greece want treaties in the first place?" Mr. Dimser smirked. He probably thought it was a one question thing. Boy, is he off. "Well, a number of different reasons. Trade agreements, native indian protection, allies, a country to mimic..."

"Mimic, how?"

"Leadership, democrecy, ways of life, plant life, rules, religion, beliefs."

"Exelent Miss Fulbrite"

Mr. Dimser moves on to quiz another unsuspecting student. I continue on Kuki's hair. I slip an orange band into her raven locks, and I double it ober into a bun. I pull the band out and check my bag for anything smaller.

I pick a piece of hair, then I start to braid it. Kuki doesent move. I slip the half orange, half yellow band around the strand of hair. She touches the strand then turns around to smile at me. I smile back.

The bell rings. The slamming of books and people talking fills the room and hallways. We have matn, or at least I do. "Your sure purky today." Patton crosses in front of me. Hevean decides to give me a break today. He's not in this class. But Gilligan is. Oh well, I can handle Hoagie. I smirk

"So you will?" Pop, back to reality. "I will what?" My accent rang through the impty hall, he looks confused. I may not know what I 'will', but it helps to have him confused for later. "Never mind." He shook his head and raced off. I lean against the locker we were neer. "Hum." I stood on my left foot, and the right crossed over in front of it, hitched to the bottom half of the locker. I clutch my books close, then sigh. "That boy." The second bell rings. Great, now I have to go all the way back downstairs.

"Miss Fulbrite, so glad you could join us." I took my seat, "Miss Mckenzie, could you come finish the example I have set on the board?" Rachel was hesetant, but stood up and walked over to the left end of the board. I dont need to listen. I know all of this stuff. I watch the wind outside.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at Rachel. I'm hoping that she will read my mind. She has trouble in algebra. I remember the whiteboard I stashed in my bag for just such occasion. Score! Her instructions are, find the sum of the measured angles.

I am in regular math, when I'm good enough for 11th grade math. Rachel on the other hand, was luckey to pass with a C- in math, 8th grade that is. I find a marker. I work out all of the details, and this is what I write on the whiteboard:

18-gon

18-2= 16 Triangles

16x180 = 2880 Area=2880 units

2880/18 = 160

I box the 160 and show the board to Rachel. She looks around the room for help. Her eyes kindle and she copy's my work. She gives me a greatful smile before returning to her seat. Score one for the girls.

This is the last class I have to go to before I can leave. I have a doctor's appointment.

Ok, thats a lie, I'm actually getting my ears pierced. Its either a late from last year, or early for next year birthday present from my brothers. If they can't find anything, this will be it. Rachel is comming with my. She thinks some 'us' time would be nice. But I think she's just excited.

Her parents and brother won't let her pierce her ears. I don't understand why. Especilly her younger brother. He has no say in what she does, but since her parents won't let her, it seems to be ok. She has everything a teenager needs, a credit card, her own TV, a laptop, and she didn't ask for any of it. Now the one thing she does want, she can't have. Thats irony for you.

The bell rings. Yes! Freedom, its a curse lifted for the rest of the day! Of corse, i know it will be back tomorow, but I'm hopeful. I gather my two books and walk to Rachel's locker. Of corse, Patton is standing there. He texts really fast. His texting makes me want to check my phone. I resist the urge.

Rachel throws her bag over her sholder and waves to Patton. He looks up, smiles, and resuses texting. His eyes sparkle in the light. What made me think of that?

At the mall, Rachel takes a total of 17 minutes to pick out my ear rings. She finally picks out simple diamond spheres. Thats 17 minutes I will never get back.

I jumped when the first ring went through. Rachel held my sholder, I'm not sure why. I was ready for the second one. It was easier.

When we left, Rachel kept looking at my ear. Not that I blame her. We walk to Abercrombie and get Rachel a sea green quarter-sleve shirt and both black and white jeans. They look good on her. Then we go to Hollister, and i get a purple tanktop and a grey mini-skirt. The last stop on our list is a bunch of different shoe stores. We can never decide where to go. We settle it by going ot all of them. I got high-top Converse, which are yellow. Then Rachel got some type of fancy boots. I didn't catch the brand name.

We leave the mall around 11:20. It was so much fun. Then we go to my house and try on a bunch of my stuff. Glasses, hats, boots, skirts, tanktops, jeans, shorts, belts, anything we get our hands on went into a crazy, funkey outfit. We take cute pictures of all of them.

Rachel looks best in a forest green blouse and white skirt that goes down to the middle of her thighs. She has on lime green Converse and a white headband. She got her hands on a thin black belt, which she sashed across her hips.

I look good in the whole goth look. I have a shirt that was long on the sides. I have a pair of black jean shorts and a dark purple barrette. I smeared on a thick, clean layer of Navy blue eye liner and I have purple converse. Yeah, we are big on Converse.

Rachel slept over tonight. She was fast asleep, and I tried to follow suite. Something tugs at my mind and I look up at my cell phone. The light glows green. I get up to check and I see three simple letters from a number I don't recognize.

ILY

I practically drop the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

What the heck was (I'm hoping he) thinking. Most people won't go within 10 feet of me, boys and girls. It's only 3:20, yet I have people even _thinking_ about texting me? How in the world does that work? I check the send date. 10:46 AM. I should have been at the mall then.

I have already ruled out the option of one of my friends sending that. I know everybody's number. I stifle a yawn, and deem it a task for another day.

4:16 and my phone vibrates in my hand. Perhaps I forgot to put it down when I fell asleep. The glowing green screen hurts my eyes. I see three dots and a question mark. My first instinct is to text back asking what he/she was questioning, like I always do. But after neumerous sending-then-chickening-out, I finally reply:

Who is this?

My reply came instaintly. Rachel turns over. I almost forget she is here. Thank God she's a heavy sleeper. It says simply:

A friend

I pout, but he/she can't see it. I type a sad face and send it before I can convince myself otherwise. I am about half asleep, then my phone wakes me up again:

What? Not good enough for you princess?

Who else do I know who calls me princess? I swear I have heard it before. I turn to sleeping beauty next to me and gently tap her sholder, "Rachel." All I get is slight shifting. "Rachel," I call a bit louder, and shake her. Crap, now I can't remember where I put my megaphone. Oh well, I'll just have to settle for the bull-horn application on my iTouch. I turn the volume on 10 and hold it an inch away from Rachels ear.

It rings and she screams. "What the..." She looks over to me, swears, and smashes the pillow over her head so I have to somewat guess what she's trying to say. "What do you want?" Is what I hear.

It just now had the courtasy to hit me, that it might seem rude to wake her up to ask 'Who calls me princess?' But I do anyway. Hey, she's awake...

"Who calls me princess?" Rachels eyebrows knit together and slowly pull apart, "Nobody." Thanks, that really helps. I leave Rachel to sleep and text back:

No, no it's not


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm blares and I slap the snooze button. Nothing happens and I rub my eyes. My brother runs into my room and hides behind my legs. I pick him up and wait for his little friend to follow suite, which he does. I swoop him up as well and walk into Paddys room. I see Harvey and ponder how the devil got in, then I remember Rachel.

She wasn't there when I woke up, so I presume she left for either school or her house. Why couldn't she take freakzilla with her? I sigh.

"Harvey," I scream. I see that he is obviously faking to be asleep. I have known him long enough to tell his fake sleeping from his real sleeping. "Morning?" He suggests. I think he's scared now, and I hope he sees my anger. I absolutly hate him, but I'll never say anything, especilly since I'm friends with Rachel. "I'm going to get straight to the point, " He cuts me off, "I can explain..." I cut him off too, "I don't care what you did, but scare them like that again, and it will be the second-to-last thing you do"

"What about the last thing I do?" Oh no, is he getting smart with me? Kid's got guts, I'll give him that. "I don't think you'll be wanting to go there, McKenzie." I walk away before he can say, or even think about saying anything. Even though I'm out of the room, I can still feel the shock frozon on his face. Sweetness.

Gosh, I guess it has been forever since I have had the plessure to tell him off like that. Rachel is always next to me every time his attitude controls him.

I put my brother and his friend down and load up my laptop. I check the weather. 69 degrees (A/N: Farenheiht). I fully learned my mistake from yesterday, and I trought downstairs and out the door.

The air is cool on my legs, and I spread my arms out as if to catch the wind. It blows my ahir forward and I walk back inside. Defenatly a spring day.

Harvey glares angrily at me. I hope he things I'm going to tell Rachel. Just great, now I have to use my nap time (English) to make up some lutacrice story to make her angry at Harvey. Because, the only person who can scare him more than me and Nigel, (I still can't believe Harve holds a grudge against him) would be his sister. In my moms words, 'Nobody can make you crazy like a relative' and he's no exeption.

In my room, I see the bed neatly made up, and a blue post-it in the center. It said:

'Fanny,

I borrowed your red skirt, green plaid spagetti strap tank top, and your black gladiators.

Thanks -Rachel.'

At least she has the decency to tell me. I chose orange shorts, a black quarter sleeve shirt and the brown flats Kuki left here a fortnight ago.

I sling my bag over my sholder and pick up my books, "Did you have breakfast?" Paddy asks just as I'm unlocking the door. "Not hungary. See you after school and good luck at your baseball game this afternoon"

"Thanks," I rush out the door and I'm the last one on the bus. Rachel took the first bus, I'm sure. So I just settle for the middle of the bus and attempt to finish the book I have had my nose in for the past week.

"Abigail, what did I miss?" I asked once i see the only girl in every one of my classes. Abby looks up in thought, and slowly recites yesterdays lessons. "Science quiz tomorow, English essay due next Wednesday..." I cut her off because I'm most worried about our Arabic class, "Anything in Arabic?" I sigh as Abigail shakes her head, but I tense up whens he opens her mough to say something.

Patton walks up and most likley says what Abby would have said, "We have to copy page 61 and answer any four questions on page 76." I hate when he does that.

~XX~

My phone vibrates in the middle of 2nd period. Science. I change my settings so that my keyboard and backlight are always off, just in case our teacher decides to bore us with a video.

It was the same number that texted me last night:

_'So, I'm guessing you're just as bored as I am right now?'_

Concidering the circumstances (The teacher chooses to talk in a flat tone, human cell division isn't any more fun than watching grass grow, and I'm all out of chips,) I decided to humer whoever was texting me:

'Perhaps even more.'

_'That's not possible.'_

'Want to bet?'

_'Hey, look on the bright side. This beats listening to whatever crap she's talking about.'_

'True that...Who are you anyway?'

_'What part of "A Friend" did you not understand from yesterday?'_

'It was worth a shot...'

_'Never going to happen.'_

'...Do you have gym today?'

_'Yeah, you?'_

'Yeah. Are you ready for the fitness...something-or-another they are going to throw at us today?'

_'What makes you say that?'_

'I'm connected with teachers. :)'

_'Well, that's another thing I have to add to the list...'_

'? What list? Add what?'

_'Things I like about you.'_

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Just in case you didn't figure it out, the underlined texts are Fannys.**

**Review! They make me happy!**

**Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

I slide my red phone closed and stare up at the projection screen. Perhaps that was enough texting for one day. It vibrates again and I check the screen.

One New Message

I think I'm going to ignore it, so I stare up at the video, and mentally decide that it's ok to text when the teacher is boring. Or trying to convince you that cell division is interesting. Meh, I don't need to pay attention. Science is easy.

_?_

Was all the text had. Maybe I could use his words against him.

What? Not good enough for you?

_You want a hint at who I am?_

Hell yeah. I wanted that so badly. It's like, there is this person who is easy to talk to, seems to know everything about you, but you just can't put your finger on who it might be.

Yes.

_Well, it's hard not to give everything away, but here I go: My hair is black, my eyes are blue, I am polish and my mom drilled the language into me. That help at all?_

No, no it did not. Well, Hoagie always did have a thing for flirting with people, but his hair is light brown. Wally has a girlfriend. Nigel is too scared of me. That leaves Patton. Now why would he go do that. Was it the way I saw his eyes sparkle? What did he ask me a while ago? I think it was something important.

Patton? Your the only Polish person I know.

_Finally..._

It's been you this whole time?

_Yes. So will you?_

Will I what? I didn't catch it when you said it the first time. What will I do?

_Just forget it._

Funny, that's what you said a while ago too.

_So now I have intentions to have it stay that way._

Well, the bell is going to ring, so talk to you soon?

_Sure._

Funny that Patton. Why is he being so secretive? What's so bad about that question. Maybe it was hard to ask? That is something I will never understand.

~xx~

"Whats up sis?" Paddy asks me once I enter the door. He was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. I wonder why, because he doesen't like them. I throw my bag down and sprint upstairs. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see the glowing screen. It says:

Missed Call.

I slide it open and it shows that Rachel called, so habitually I call back.

"Any luck finding out who calls you Princess?" She asks when she picks up. Hello to you too.

"Sort-of"

"What do you mean 'Sort-of'?"

"I know who it is, I just don't know why."

"Who?"

"He has black hair, blue eyes, he's Polish and his mom forced him to learn the language."

"Uhh, Fanny, you know that I'm not good at riddles."

"But it's no fun to just say 'Patton' now is it?"

"So it's Patton?"

"Clever deduction."

"Thanks for the sarcasm."

"Any time." I smirk, but she can't see it. I pick up the nail filer and hold the phone between my cheek and sholder.

"I'll be right over to help you plan everything out."

"Ok, see ya. Oh and by the way, don't bring Harvey."

I think she rolled her eyes, but I'm not entirely sure. I grab paper and hang up. It's going to take a lot of planning. But we are good at it, so it might be easy. Flattery much. Yup.

**A/N: Not my best work. Wrote this around 10:20. I'm tired and just wanted to get ready for the next chapter. Its gona have to be long. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

December. 22. Project due. It just seems like I need to finish the math to this. But people like me are always doing the math. In our heads.

So what's the big deal? It's simple. He likes me. Nothing to it.

Or so I think.

It's not often that I have to think something like this through, Ok, maybe it's _never_. And the timing there is impeckable.

Now, it makes me wonder, what was Patton going to ask that was so dang secretive?

But it itches my mind, and there is no way to scratch it.

But I force myself to push it to the end of my mind, and I lazily tread to the closet.

I throw on my white Softball t-shirt, and my favorite pair of dark purple jeans, and I sling my bag over my shoulder.

I slump down the stairs and chomp a banana in half. Shannie makes a face at my eating habits, but I could care less.

I stuff the rest of it into my mouth and I down a glass of milk. I take the three minutes to sit down and put my favorite gladiators on. I shuffle out the door with my red hair frailing behind me.

Shivering at the icy sting of the cold wind, I lock the door, and take the long way to somewhere I know is far away.

I take a deep breath, shut my eyes, and think back. My memory thretening to fail me. Giving up I shiver again.

A dirt road looked back at me when I looked down at the rich chocolate loose soil. I instaintly regret my decision to wear sandels, but I forget about that, and start down the unfamiliar road.

My legs start to ache, and I click my phone to life, seeing that the time was only 12:03. _Dang, _I thought. I only walked for four mintues at most. _I really need to start paying attention during Phis Ed._ The sentance runs through my mind.

A thickening layer of trees surrounds my left side. Sounds of the busy streets fade away with each step I take. Two neat rows of trees reach down and touch me on my right, directing my attention to the foggy dock they protect.

The old, warped wooden dock calls out to me, and becons me to come closer.

I take a careful step toward on the old wood, and hear a sole crack. I test it again and it doesen't make a sound, so I take light steps closer and closer to the edge.

I sink down to my knees at the edge, and I peer into the now clear water, searching for my reflection in the disturbed, rippling water.

When it finally calms down, a hazy figure starts to form, and for a second, Patton's reflection stares back at me.

* * *

**A/N: OH. MY. GOSH! It's the story I kinda sorta forgot about a little-ish...**

**So now, there's good news, bad news, and news that I like to call "news de comme ci, comme ça." News comming from the english word...news... In French, de meaning something along the lines of "of" and comme ci comme ça meaning so-so.**

**The good news; There's probably going to be another chapter...**

**The bad news; It's probably going to take more time then you have patience to update, but none the less, I WILL finish this, nomatter how long it takes.**

**The news de comme ci, comme ça; Y'all are going to have to do a MUCH better job of reviewing. I don't want to get more reviews telling me not to delete it then I do for the rest of the story. So, if you guys REALLY want me to continue it, then I'm going to need a lot more than the typical story of mine, 3 reviews...Please, please, please, if you're going to read it, review it, and I can't tell you how frustraiting it is to get like 2 reviews for a story viewed by over a thousand people. I'm not just talking about the KND fandom...my other fandom (NCIS shoutout C: ) also does it, and frankly, I'm tired of it... So if you want it continued faster-ish, review. C:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wooooow. You guys REALLY suck. I lecture you on how y'all don't review, and I get TWO reviews. Y'all don't deserve this…Anyway, I am putting this on hiatus for a while, or at least 'till I figure out what to do with this or where to go. But for now, enjoy I guess.**

* * *

I crawl into my cold still bed, and wait for a few minutes. My eyes start to close and I don't know what to do now. It's cold inside, nobody's home, and something just doesn't feel right. Something is just wrong.

My eyes shut, and I begin to dream.

_It's a cold spring day, still ending the winter, just barley into spring. Light flurries cover the ground I sprint on, not caring that my dark brown Uggs are squishing with cold water from the grass I stepped in. _

_The cold air felt good on my face as I sliced through the frigid air surrounding my car. I shoved the key into the ignition and yanked the car into first, tearing down the far away street from my house. _

_The scenery changed instantly, and I was at an airport. It was later in spring, not cold, not hot. The temperature was just right. _

_Slowing down my run, I felt like I hadn't done anything in forever. The world around me spins, and I lay down for a second. Airplanes take off with a growling noise, and land with a thud. Some taxi around, careful not to hit anything in the process, and they unload passengers, just to load again and start over._

_There should be a way to tell where they came from._

* * *

**A/N: Short, but needed. It'll make sense when I stop being mad at y'all who don't review and decide to continue this. **

**R.E.V.I.E.W! For God's sake…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ...I'm still mad at y'all...**

My eyes don't snap open. I'm just idel on my bed when my phone alarm blares. I let it go off for a while before I shut it off because I love the song it was playing. _Safe and Sound _by Taylor Swift Featuring The Civil Wars. I start to sing to the song. "Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

But I stop, because my high notes sound like a cat dying.

Looking down at my phone, I realize that it wasn't my alarm that jolted out of my slumber. It was a phone call. My iPhone also happens to tell the time when someone calls, and it was 04:21. The song's almost over as I fumble with the touch screen to hit 'answer'

"Hello?" The sound comes out of me before I can stop to think about it. I also don't bother to listen to the sound of the voice, but of the words he says.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" A male voice asked.

"Because everyone is wide awake at four in the morning, no." I said, the sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"Sorry." He awkwardly paused, "I just wanted to get one last good-bye before I left. Can you let me in?"

This confused me, but I padded downstairs, my bare feet cold on the hardwood, as I unlocked the alarmless door and swung it open.

Patton stood there, clad in faded blue jeans and a simple brown T-shirt. My vision was too blured to read the words across his chest. I suddenly felt self concious about the tight black tank top and green flanal pants that I wore. I hit the end button and crashed into his arms, feeling his strong, protective hug wrap around me. The sent of cinnamon enveloped me just as he did, and soothed my frantic nerves.

I looked at his coal black eyes, and everything unfolded. His cute smile, and perfect teeth matched his jet black hair and made him...well, him. He was cute, and it took forever to realize. I realized, that as he left me, that he was what I wanted.

I allowed a single tear to fall from my eye. "Yes," I whispered silently to myself. He didn't look the slight bit confused. He tipped my chin up with a delicate finger, and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft and warm, and they hypnotized me. My mind fogged up, and there was nothing around me but the cloud that separated us from the world.

His voice flashed me back to that day by the lockers.

_In the smallest voice, the only voice he could muster, he told me everything in a sentances._

_"If the one you loved moved away, would you follow him?"_

And now, as I whispered silent nothings into his chest, there was no way I could.

He let go of me and reached around his neck, unhooking something I didn't notice was tied. A small wooden clover, the colour of oak. The string attatched was a sea green. He slowly placed it around my neck as I bowed my head down, closed my eyes, and felt his fingers tying the string in a knot on the nape of my neck.

"To remember." He said, taking my hand and pressing his lips to it. He took my hand and placed it at the back of his neck, and pressed his lips to mine one last time. A tear hit my cheek, and I recognized it as his.

"Good-bye my love." He whispered into my hair. He took one last long look, and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

I layed on my bed, tears falling from my eyes without a care. I fingered the neclace in my hand, examining it for the first time. On the back, cut out in the grain, the words, "Love You. ~Patton" were scratched out messily. I placed it to my lips and gazed to the stars, knowing that wherever he was, with whatever he was doing, he knows that he captivated me in his deepening lovers spell.

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished. I think I'm happy with what I did. I think this is going to be the last chapter, and I'm not going to do an epiloge. It was fun to start with, but I kinda got out of KND and into other fandoms. I still enjoyed taking this where it went. Then y'all stopped reviewing and I just finished it to finish it. Regardless, it's done. Thanks for reading. **

**Kaitlin Todd.**

**(Or as you may know me, Numbuh 362 {Gosh, it's been forever since I've signed like that...})**


End file.
